Relics of the Mushroom Kingdom
by Shydow
Summary: [Mario AU] A string of murders leads to Timpani finding out something very disturbing about the rebuild of Mushroom Castle.


**Me: I think I'm making a stupid choice right now...**

**Luigi: Why?**

**Me: I'm creating another fanfic when I have another in progress.**

**Gamzee: ShOuLd ThAt MaTtEr?**

**Me: Gamzee, I know you have a problem...now get out.**

**Gamzee: BuT-**

**Me: NAOW!**

**Luigi: Gawd...Anyways, all characters belong to their respective companies, yadda yadda yadda.**

**All: ENJOY.**

**Me: WAIT! Before I tell you this story, I must tell you this. THE TIMELINE IN THIS AU!**

**A few years ago, Mushroom Castle was conquered by the now-peaceful Koopas. Princess Peach, ruler of the kingdom, assigned that the castle should be left in ruins for that time. Slowly, but surely, people went back to thier everyday lives. All exept for a few people. Luigi Kefka Vio and Mario Latius Vio. The Mario brothers as you may know them. The younger of them had many prized possessions inside that castle, and searched through the rubble to find them. Paranoia took over everything in his life, and he never talked to anyone. Mario, on the other hand...nobody knew why he became so quiet after that. People assumed it was because of the recent murders that had went around in the newly rebuilt historical replica of Mushroom Castle. A few months back, Luigi stopped sleeping correctly. AND HERE WE ARE NOW.**

My name is Timpani Gioru Sonioku

Something has happened at the historical rebuild of the Mushroom Castle, something not good. A string of murders, to be presice.

I guess I'll start from the beginning. I came here for a vacation, I'm a detective, y'know. I needed a break. Then I heard about the murders. Now here I am in court, with the murderer himself. I'll show you my story. From the start. Here we go.

"Oh, I'm so nervicited!" My best friend Mimi shouted.

"I know. We're almost there." I smile at my friend's overexited nature. We're heading to the historical replica of Mushroom Castle, it's 6:00 and-oh look...we're already here!

"Hello...and w-welcome to the New and...I-Improved Mushroom Castle! I hope with my...uh...soul y-you enjoy your stay!"

_** watch?v=DfLA5rqoNqs**_

A man with pitch black rings about one inch thick around his eyes and a constant twitch in his right one greeted me. His green shirt and his right overall strap was tattered and torn. He looked scared, but he had nothing but glee in his voice.

"Might I ask your name?" I ask the man.

"Luigi. Luigi K-Kefka Vio." Luigi put his hand out for me too shake. I gladly did so. "Anyways, I'm your gide for today. Timpani and Mimi, right?"

"Eeyup!" My friend piped up from beside me.

"G-go...good." Luigi smiled. "Let me show you to your r-room." He guestured for us to follow him and led us the door to our room, I smirked and nodded at Luigi.

"Thank you." He walked away was I closed the door.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"**

A bloodcurdling scream woke me up in the middle of the night.

"Are you two okay?" Luigi burst into our room.

"Yea! What happened?" Mimi asked tiredly.

"Someone has just been stabbed...in the r-room next to you." he explained. "Just w-wanted to...to make sure you peoples weren't dead."

"Who died?" I asked him.

"...Nastasia." I had heard of her. The teen who killed someone for threatening her friend Blumiere's life. What was the guy's name? Ah yes, Damien Rio: A.K.A. Dimentio, the master serial killer. Why would anybody kill her? Pushing that aside, I replied to his reply.

"Show me the body."

"B-but miss-"

"Now." Uneasily Luigi led us to the next room. THe door was, unfortunately, locked. But he pulled out a pair of keys and let us in, closing the door behind us with a shaking hand. Luigi's expression was tired and depressed-looking, unlike his sheer joy earlier this evening. He looked as if he wanted to curl up and die. The body of Nastasia laid almost completely mutilated on the carpet of her room, which about a foot away from the corpse was stained red.

"Hey Weeg-" Mario cracked the door open and his jaw dropped. Luigi turned around with wide eyes.

"Lu...I'd like to speak with you in private." Mario said firmly but nervously at the same time. Luigi walked outside the door and closed it. Me and Mimi only heard some of thier muffled words.

"Lui...I can't...is anymo..."

"So...Mario... 's n...fault.'

"Yo...b...ki...t...p...fo..m...n.."

I could barely hear them anymore, they must be walking away. What were they even talking about? I better investigate...wait...screw that! I came here for a _break_ from that crap! I dragged Mimi back to our room and went went back to sleep.

**Me: Was it good? *squee***

**Luigi:...no comment.**

**Me: C'mon! I did this while listening to 12 Trolls of Christmas!**

**Luigi: Oh, then I guess it's okay.**

**Me: Yay~!**


End file.
